1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method of controlling a cooling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technologies of manufacturing semiconductor chips are rapidly being developed, so that integration of integrated-circuit components of, for example, integrated circuits (ICs) or large-scale integrated circuits (LSIs) has considerably increased. This has caused the heating density of semiconductor chips to increase considerably. In particular, semiconductor chips, mounted to, for example, high-performance information processing apparatuses, have very high heating values because they operate on the basis of a high clock. Therefore, a technology that efficiently cools semiconductor chips used in, for example, high-performance information processing apparatuses is demanded.
With regard to such a cooling technology, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-330913 (Patent Document 1) discusses an information processing apparatus including a plurality of heating elements and capable of controlling the number of rotations of cooling fans in accordance with measured temperatures of respective heating elements. This cooling technology relates to a technology of controlling cooling fans when a plurality of heating elements exist, and when the cooling fans and the heating elements are not provided in a one-to-one correspondence. In addition, this cooling technology discussed in Patent Document 1 relates to a cooling fan provided in a housing of a notebook personal computer.